


BLUE

by whitex



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitex/pseuds/whitex
Summary: 黑道大佬诺×对家小弟灿一个诺灿吵架闹分手，娜俊（其实只有俊）当和事佬的沙雕爱情故事
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	BLUE

**Author's Note:**

> *𝘽𝙇𝙐𝙀 ＝ 𝘽𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙪𝙨𝙚 𝙇𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙐 𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮𝙙𝙖𝙮

BLUE

诺灿/娜俊/星辰 | 社会 | 第三视角 | R/搞笑

/

“喂，李东赫。”

被点到名字的李东赫依然沉浸在游戏里没反应，手指灵活跳跃在手机屏幕上。

“呀！”黄仁俊不耐烦地一把拍过盘腿坐在地上的李东赫的脑袋，“你要玩到什么时候？！”

“你妈......”李东赫揉揉自己乱七八糟的后脑勺，“游戏输了我跟你没完，别烦！”

黄仁俊看着又继续低头玩游戏的李东赫没辙，转而看向另一边翘着二郎腿，懒散躺坐在沙发上玩着掌机的朴志晟。

黄仁俊皱眉上前，“朴志晟，你又要玩到什么时候？”

朴志晟嘴里含着一根棒棒糖，说话不清不楚道：“再......再两个小时！”眼睛都没离开过手里的掌机半分。

黄仁俊：“......”

房里没关紧的门被推开，罗渽民一边走进来一边说：“仁俊啊！今天......”

“闭嘴！”话还没说完就被怨气无处发泄的某人无情打断。

被无辜波及的罗渽民委屈巴巴，“仁俊啊......”

“......干啥？！”黄仁俊最后还是理会了向他撒娇的罗渽民，因为他最受不了罗渽民这样子看他的眼神。

“就是这个，”罗渽民见黄仁俊理他了便笑嘻嘻地把早已拿在手上的文件递给黄仁俊，“这是隔壁N区今天拿来的货，我已经核对过了，没什么问题。”

“嗯？”黄仁俊挑眉，然后看了一眼李东赫还乱糟糟的后脑勺，“李帝努他人呢？”

“最近N区好像内斗严重，他应该在处理这件事情。”罗渽民也看着李东赫，悄悄叹了口气。

“那T区呢？”黄仁俊朝着朴志晟的方向努努嘴，“他没在那里没事吧？”

罗渽民还没回答就被一记响声打断。

“操啊，什么狗屁游戏！”李东赫骂骂咧咧地把手里的手机摔了出去，看起来游戏是输了。

黄仁俊看着砸到他脚边的属于李东赫的手机，火气噌噌噌冒了上来，“我这里是收容所吗？！”

朴志晟首先有了反应。他看一眼黄仁俊的样子，起身打算先悄悄溜走为妙，结果不知道怎么回事就自己踩着自己的脚跌倒了。

朴志晟：“......操。”

黄仁俊皮笑肉不笑地看着还趴在地上的朴志晟说道：“朴志晟，是时候回去了吧？”

“......”朴志晟马上从地上爬起来跪坐在地上真挚地祈求道：“让我再躲一天吧，仁俊哥！”

“啊真是......”黄仁俊翻白眼都快翻出天际，“不就一个小屁孩说要追求你！你不要的话拒绝不就行了？”

“我拒绝了也没用啊！”朴志晟委屈，“他还是天天缠上来，甩都甩不掉那种。”

“......那你就答应吧！你个小屁孩跟他凑一起正好，好不容易有人要你。反正，我这里不会再收留你了。你爸今早可是打电话给我了，他的人应该快到了。”黄仁俊冷静说道，“祝你好运。”

朴志晟小小的眼睛里装满了大大的疑惑与震惊。

在一旁的罗渽民则顺手揉了揉朴志晟的头发，脸上是慈爱的表情道：“志晟乖，你仁俊哥也是为你好。”

另一边的李东赫则充耳不闻，转身在背后的矮桌上扒拉起零食。

黄仁俊不理还傻楞在原地的朴志晟，把炮火转向了他，“李东赫，你该回去了吧！都已经一个星期了，你咋还赖在我这？”

李东赫选了一包烧烤味的薯片。他撕开包装袋就往里拿了一手的薯片再往嘴里塞，咔嚓咔嚓地大声吃了起来，像是怕人听不见似的。

黄仁俊见此不由分说拿出手机寻找手机联系人，“我直接让李帝努来这里。”

“你他妈敢让他来！”李东赫终于有了反应。他不顾手上的薯片就站起身想抢黄仁俊的手机。

黄仁俊早已预料便躲过了李东赫的脏手，嘴上还说：“那你他妈至少告诉我你俩又吵啥了？这次还闹了一星期李帝努都不来接你。你到底又闯了什么祸？”

“怎么就是我闯祸了？！是李帝努的错好吗！”

黄仁俊对此翻了一个白眼，“上个星期，你俩为了一只傻狗该取什么名字吵架，要是你不把狗带回去，你们会吵架吗？”

李东赫默不作声。

“再上上个星期，你自己跑去酒吧撩妹子，李帝努跟你吵架你心里还没点儿B数吗？”黄仁俊接着补刀子，“有哪一次不是李帝努第二天就跑来我这里先向你低头了？你自己说说看！”

黄仁俊越想越觉得李帝努这个老实的傻子真的亏大了，喜欢上李东赫真的好惨一男的。

“可是！”李东赫咬了咬牙，不甘心地说道，“这一次是李帝努的错！”

黄仁俊沉默没接话，只摆出一脸‘你看我信不信你’的表情。

“......李帝努出轨了。”

这一句话轻轻地从李东赫嘴里吐出来，却犹如炸弹一般把房里的人都炸个措手不及。

“啥......你说啥？”黄仁俊脱口而出。他第一反应就是李东赫脑子进水了吧？毕竟他也是摸清楚了李帝努的为人才放心把自家李东赫交给他的。

李东赫声线颤抖着，“我看到了......他跟那个奶团子在一起，他不要我了！”李东赫渐渐染上哭腔，泪水已经在眼眶里打转，“他一定是嫌我长得黑所以才跟那个奶团子在一起，一定是！”

“你、你说啥呢？李帝努怎么可能因为这个肤浅的理由出轨啊？就算你真的又黑又胖，李帝努那个傻子也不会不要你的啊！”

李东赫被黄仁俊不自知的话语补了几刀，眼泪不受控制地都流了出来，那还都是被气的。

黄仁俊则慌了，他切实被李东赫的眼泪吓到了。他还是第一次看见李东赫哭，“别哭了！我现在就去问李帝努，他敢出轨我就打爆他狗头！”

众人忙着安抚李东赫，房门突然被人打开，伴随着一声“东赫！”闯进了一道身影。

“帝努哥......你真的出轨了吗？”朴志晟审视着刚进门还在喘气的李帝努，看来是跑着来这里的。

“我什么时候？！”李帝努莫名其妙，但此时的他更关心另一个人，“东赫！”

李东赫躲在了黄仁俊的背后，李帝努只看一眼就知道李东赫在哭，“东赫，你怎么哭了？是不是黄仁俊欺负你了！”

“喂喂喂什么玩意儿？！我还没说你欺负东赫呢！”黄仁俊为自己刚刚还为李帝努鸣不平的事后悔，“我家东赫我可疼着呢！”

“东赫......”李帝努无视了黄仁俊，心里现在全部都只想着李东赫一人。

一星期前，李东赫突然对他发起了一通火就跑了。自从他们在一起后，什么小吵小闹都有。每次李东赫一生气一定会跑来C区——黄仁俊的地盘，也是李东赫的‘娘家’。李帝努本打算第二天就来哄李东赫回家，但是组里事情突然增多走不开身，愣是今天才终于能脱身，马上就跑来找李东赫了。

李帝努想要越过黄仁俊，却被黄仁俊一个阻拦，“你！难道没做什么对不起我们东赫的事吗？”

“我......”李帝努看着躲在黄仁俊背后的李东赫先服软说道，“是我的错，东赫。”

“你真的出轨了？！”黄仁俊一听这话，马上撸起袖子就要跟人打起来，“今天不是你死就是你死！敢欺负我们家东赫！”

“不是，等一下？！”李帝努懵了。刚刚黄仁俊说什么？我出轨了？我怎么不知道？

罗渽民见状吓得马上上前抱着冲动的黄仁俊，“等等等等、等一下，仁俊！有可能是误会呢？！”

“这他妈还有什么误会？李帝努自己都承认了！”黄仁俊已经在狂暴边缘。

“这分明是误会啊！”李帝努想要解释，但又不知道自己做了些什么才落得一个出轨的名头。

“不是误会！”

众人都停了手，眼睛齐刷刷看向声音来源。

“你不是跟那奶团子好上了吗？不是误会，我都亲眼看到了。”李东赫眼含泪光看着李帝努，声音却很平静地说。他眨了两下眼，泪水滚落下来，顺着脸庞滴落在地上，“我们分手吧。”

“东赫......”李帝努看着李东赫的眼泪，心里一阵抽痛。该死，我居然让东赫哭了。

说完话，李东赫就想绕过所有人走出这间房，却被李帝努拉着手臂。

“放手。”李东赫低着头，声音闷闷地传进李帝努的耳里。李帝努看不清李东赫的表情，但是他知道自己死也不能放手，“我不放。”

“呀，李唔！唔唔......”黄仁俊刚想说话就被罗渽民捂住了嘴。他不满地瞪了一眼罗渽民还给了他一记肘击。

罗渽民吃痛，但还是把黄仁俊更加结实地圈在自己怀里，以免他做出什么不堪设想的后果，“他们的事让他们自己解决，我们看着就好。”

“你放手！”李东赫使劲甩手，就是甩不开被紧握着的手臂。他生气地胡乱拍打着李帝努的胸膛，“你混蛋你放手！”

“我不会放的！”李帝努改抓着李东赫的双手，声音振振有词道：“我从始至终爱的只有李东赫一人！”

李东赫不挣扎了，愣愣地抬头看进李帝努的眼里。没有说谎，李帝努不会骗他。

“第一次见到你，我就决定只爱你一个人了。”李帝努见李东赫还没动静，顿时歇了力气，额头靠在李东赫的肩膀上，声音也委屈了起来，“不要跟我说分手好不好，东赫？”

李东赫心中微动了动，他看一眼肩膀上的李帝努，到底还是心软，“那......那个奶团子怎么回事？”他抽抽鼻子，又想哭了。

“奶团子？”李帝努皱眉认真思索，“你说的奶团子到底是谁啊？”

“就是那个染着橙色头发，每天都围在你身边转的那个啊！”李东赫说到奶团子，脾气就起来了，“那时好几天我去找你都看到你跟他在一块儿！”

“橙色头发......难不成你说的是辰乐？”李帝努顿时恍然大悟，“辰乐是我表弟啊！”

“什么？”李东赫愣住了。

“辰乐是我表弟，最近他想要追......他有事，所以就来找我帮忙了。”李帝努上手捏了捏李东赫的脸颊肉。他感觉李东赫都瘦得没什么肉了，都怪自己没注意，回家得让东赫多吃点儿。

“什么呀......”李东赫现在就想找个地洞把自己埋起来。敢情都是自己在无理取闹？

“李·东·赫！”黄仁俊终于搞明白整件事情的经过，火气指数不减反增，“你以后再和李帝努吵架跑来我这儿，我就打断你的腿！”

李东赫：“......你不疼我了吗？”

黄仁俊：“嫁出去的女儿，泼出去的水。”

李东赫：“......”

在一边毫无存在感的朴志晟：“辰乐这名字我怎么听着怪熟悉的......”

最后，李帝努带着独自生闷气的李东赫回了N区，而朴志晟被自家老爹的助理‘押’回T区了。

黄仁俊则惬意躺在办公室里的皮质沙发上，嘴里还吃着一根棒棒糖，“终于清净了。”

/

回到N区的李东赫却越想越气。说来说去，这一切都该怪李帝努！要不是他看见李帝努和那奶团子在一起，怎么会发生这次的乌龙？

“东赫。”李东赫听见李帝努在叫唤自己的名字，但是他就是故意不理睬李帝努。都怪李帝努！

李帝努看着又不知什么原因在生气的李东赫叹了口气。他直接把李东赫从副驾驶座上抱下了车，然后就以公主抱的姿势抱回了大本营。

“李帝努！”李东赫在李帝努怀里胡乱挣扎着，“你放开我听到没有？！”

李帝努把李东赫紧紧按在自己怀里，沉默着抱回自己的办公间。

一路上还有李帝努帮里的小弟向他们问好，“老大，嫂子好！”

李东赫一边大叫着“李帝努，你这死变态！”，一边希望有哪个小弟能够解救他。

由于两人平常的相处模式，帮里小弟对于李东赫此刻的行为见惯不怪，倒是还有胆子大点儿的还会调侃，“哟！嫂子要好好伺候老大啊哈哈哈哈哈！”

李东赫气得差点当场吐血，“哈你妈逼啊哈！”

李帝努把李东赫丢在办公间里的沙发上。李东赫被摔得疼，但不啃声。见李帝努放开自己就马上一个箭步冲向门口，但李帝努比他更快。刚拉开门板李帝努就贴上了他的后背再顺势把门关紧落锁。

李帝努不由分说咬上了李东赫的耳朵。黑暗里，李东赫的知觉被放大了无数倍，有如遭遇电击一般席遍全身的酥麻感让他颤栗，“唔你放开！”

李东赫此时被李帝努完完全全圈在了怀里无处可逃。李帝努还在继续，他的嘴沿着李东赫的耳廊向下轻轻含住了耳垂，还低低说了句“东赫......”。

“嗯......”李东赫觉得他的右耳就快要烧起来了，“你别给我撒娇！我还在生气呢！”

李帝努放在门把上的手转而抱着李东赫的腰，把李东赫更拉进自己怀里，嘴唇温柔地亲着李东赫的颈侧。

李东赫试图掰开李帝努固在腰上的手，反而被他扳过身子，背抵在了门板上。李东赫还感觉到李帝努的手掌垫在他后背上，应该是怕他磕碜到门板难受。

李帝努亲上李东赫的额头。他一路从眉心、眉眼、鼻梁、鼻尖亲到了李东赫的嘴角，每亲一次就说一句“东赫......”。

李东赫被他这么亲也瞬时没了脾气，“混蛋......”，手状似大力捶在了李帝努的胸口上，但其实没用多少力气。

李帝努拿起放在自己胸前的手，亲了亲骨节修长分明的手指，语气似是撒娇地说道：“东赫，我想你了。”

“你想我了干什么不来找我？”李东赫顿时委屈。这几天吃不好睡不好的，都怪李帝努！

“组里有急事我走不开！我不是故意的，东赫啊......”李帝努一边解释一边把李东赫拉进怀里，手抬起了他的下巴便吻了上去。

李东赫本来还在死劲抿嘴，就是不回吻，但李帝努吻得急切，一下咬着李东赫的嘴唇咬得狠了，使他吃痛张了嘴。李帝努趁此机会把舌头探进去，触舔着李东赫的唇舌，还大肆掠夺他嘴里的空气。

李东赫被吻得呼吸困难，手上推拒着李帝努示意他放开。李帝努的唇磨磨蹭蹭地才离开，额头却还抵着李东赫的额头，打算等他呼吸顺畅了再继续。

“你属狗的吗？！”李东赫还在喘气却也在抱怨，“我的嘴唇痛死了！”他上手查看自己的下嘴唇。

李帝努捉过李东赫摆弄自己嘴唇的手，“那我吻一下就不会痛了。”语毕，炽热的吻就向着李东赫砸去。

李东赫这一次不再反抗，热情地回应着李帝努的吻，双手也不知觉地缠上并圈住李帝努的脖颈。

两人吻得热切，彼此温热的舌头你来我往地推拒着，像是把连日来对对方的思念都发泄了出来。

李帝努亲吻着李东赫的同时双手也没闲下来。他的手悄悄钻进李东赫的衣服下摆，顺着精瘦的腰线一路向上游走抚摸，惹得李东赫软了身子。他险些站不住脚，被李帝努抱着才没摔下去，嘴里还不满地哼哼，似是责怪李帝努作乱的手。

李帝努看见怀里的李东赫眼里雾蒙蒙的，脸上泛了红潮，鼻尖渗出细小细密的汗珠，被他吻得红肿的嘴唇微微张着，露出鲜嫩水润的舌尖，样子清纯又夹杂着一丝妩媚，那惹人怜爱的样子让他情难自禁地硬了。

李东赫明显感觉到李帝努看着自己的眼神变了，从刚刚的温柔深情转变成捕获猎物般像要把他拆吃入腹的危险眼神。

李帝努把李东赫抱进怀里，裤子裆部鼓起的部分故意抵着李东赫。他一只手也已经伸进李东赫的裤子里隔着内裤描摹着他的屁股形状，暗哑的声音在李东赫的耳边响起，“东赫，我想要你......”

李东赫顿感耳朵发麻，李帝努呼在他敏感耳朵上的热气、说的话语就像火引一般把他也给点着。他能够感受到自己脸上的热也朝着下肢冲去，前段微微抬起了头。他咬了一口下嘴唇，思想没挣扎多少就又羞又怒地咬了一口李帝努的喉结，“我也想要你！”

李帝努得逞似地轻笑出声，惹得李东赫又不满，“别摸我屁股了，我勒得难受，你快点！”

李帝努听命刚把李东赫放在了沙发上，李东赫就迫不及待地拉下李帝努的脖子与他接吻，手也没停下，撩起对方的衣服就一阵乱摸。

“东赫果然很想我，这么急。”李帝努嘴上说着，很快就扒拉完李东赫全身的衣服，手也在抚慰着他硬挺的前端。

“嗯李帝努......”李东赫含糊不清地说道，“你这......大笨蛋！”嘴上虽然不饶人，但是手却很诚实地帮着李帝努解开裤腰带。

李帝努轻笑着继续低头亲吻李东赫，他一只手则拉开摆在沙发旁的矮柜，往里头摸索拿出了一瓶润滑剂。他打开瓶盖就挤了一手的润滑油，再毫不犹豫地向着李东赫向他张开的幽深洞口挤进了一根手指并开始进出。

李东赫虽早已作好准备，但异物入侵身体的感觉还是让他觉得些微难受便皱起眉头。

李帝努继续做着扩张，这一次直接挤进了三根手指。李东赫猝不及防，闷哼出声还抖了一下。李帝努凑近李东赫亲吻并安抚说道：“很快就好了。”手指则快速地进出模拟性交的动作。

待李帝努觉得一切准备就绪，他想要翻过李东赫的身子以后入的方式进入却被李东赫阻止，“我想要看着你的脸......”

“......东赫果然想我了。”李帝努看着李东赫委屈巴巴的眼神笑弯了眼。

“你还笑？！”李东赫嗔怪道。他反客为主，把李帝努推倒在沙发里并颤颤巍巍地自己对准李帝努的硕大直接一屁股坐了下去。

“嗯啊......”李东赫顿时后悔，痛感瞬间蔓延上脊椎让他痛呼出声，但又有一丝兴奋隐藏其中，“你唔......你怎么这、这么大......”

李帝努的阴茎被李东赫完全包裹住，似乎都能感受到内里穴道的褶皱都被他一一抚平。他喟叹了一声，“东赫，你好紧。”

“少、少废话！”李东赫恼羞成怒，“今天你要听我的！”他驱前咬了一口李帝努的嘴唇后，就撩起李帝努完好穿着的衣服低头在他胸前的乳头上啃咬。他或轻或重地舔弄，松开口还能看见银丝顺着舌头流下，留在了挺立起来的乳头上。

李帝努看着李东赫趴在自己胸前色情地舔弄，眼角还带了一丝媚红，配上本就蜜色的皮肤越发觉得性感，身下忍不住又大了一圈。

“东赫，我忍不了了......”李帝努开始慢慢挺动，随之越来越快。李东赫被李帝努突然的动作弄得软了腰，趴在他胸口上喘息。

李东赫被拎起来跪坐在李帝努的性器上，这一次换李帝努舔弄着他胸前的两点。李帝努用牙慢慢磨着，偶尔舌头故意围着乳头打转，沾湿了它，又继续磨着。如此反复，惹得李东赫受不了地哼唧出声，“嗯别、别玩了......”

轻轻颤抖的乳头泛着水光，李东赫不耐地扭动身躯，一只手不由自主来到了另一边没被李帝努关照的小豆子。他的手不断地抚摸、拉扯，弄得小豆子红肿却不得其法。

李东赫急了，双手捉着李帝努的头发就往自己胸前压下，不甘寂寞的小豆子不断地挺着想要让人一亲芳泽，“唔帝努......”声音还带上了哭腔。

“东赫，你现在的样子好色情，你知道吗？”李帝努笑着低头含弄另外一边的乳头，手却也没有闲着，对着李东赫上下其手。他的食指和中指伸入李东赫不住发出呜咽呻吟的小嘴，与他的丁香小舌嬉闹，时而夹着时而任其舔弄。

胸前与身下的快感挤压着李东赫的理智，小东赫挤在他与李帝努之间摩擦也达到了高潮。“啊啊！”伴随着呻吟，他脑子一片空白后就射了出来，一股股的白浊都射在了两人两腿之间。

津液也都从李东赫没关紧的嘴里流出来，顺着下颚线滴落在蜜色肌肤上，配上迷离的眼眸、泛红的肌肤、鲜艳的红唇、吞吐着白浊的阴茎，都让李东赫整个人看起来更色情了。

李帝努抽出放在李东赫嘴里的两指，“东赫这个样子只能给我看知不知道？”而后舔了舔手指上残留的津液，“好甜。”

李帝努还在大力顶弄，他沾了一指李东赫射出来的白浊，在他胸口上胡乱画着。

李东赫不满李帝努把他弄得全身黏腻，催促道：“你、你快点！别嗯啊......别玩了啊！”

“男人怎么可以快？”李帝努亲着李东赫已经汗湿的脸庞，“我会让东赫爽的，乖。”语毕，更加卖力地肏动，大有把李东赫弄散架的势头。

“嗯啊～”李东赫的叫唤突然变了一个声调。李帝努知道自己刚刚顶到了对方的敏感点，马上便往那一点上肏，惹得李东赫叫得更浪更大声。

“李帝......帝努嗯啊！......嗯哼！”

“叫老公好不好，东赫？”李帝努撒娇似地亲一口李东赫。

“你想啊......你想得、想得美嗯唔......”

“不叫我今天就做到你下不了床。”

“这里嗯......不唔......不是床啊......”

“那你今天一整天都在我身下别起来了......”李帝努阴深深地说。

“老......老公嗯！”

“老婆！”

李东赫被李帝努调换了个姿势，大腿被掰得更开。他把李东赫一只脚抬起架在了肩膀上，方便小帝努进入得更深。

“唔嗯......”李东赫呜咽着，这个姿势比刚刚更让他兴奋，小东赫又缓缓抬起了头。

“东赫......”李帝努轻轻吸吮着李东赫的唇，他舔湿李东赫干燥的双唇，又再吻去。

李东赫也回应着他，还报复似地咬破了李帝努的嘴唇。血腥味在两人的口腔里蔓延，李帝努像是没感受到疼痛，依然爱惜地吻着李东赫。

不知又过了多久，两人双双都濒临高潮。李帝努临时起了坏心思，帮着李东赫撸动的双手故意堵住了小东赫上头的马眼。

“唔嗯......”李东赫彻底急了，突然地变数让他难受得哭了出来，阴茎上勃勃跳动的血管昭示着它的迫不及待，他急得脱口而出，“唔老公......”

李帝努心下一软，还是放开了它，在上头轻吻了一下。李东赫抽搐几下终于得以释放。与此同时，李帝努猛冲几下低吼了一声，李东赫就感觉到自己内里一股股的温热射进来，源源不断。

李东赫听着耳边李帝努满足的喘息声，不知觉抬起手帮着李帝努凌乱的头发顺毛。

帝努是我一个人的。

“东赫......”李帝努抱紧怀里气息也不稳定的李东赫，“.....我们再来一次吧！”

李东赫侧头看一眼李帝努，眼睛就像萨摩耶一样亮闪闪地，充满期待地看着自己，雕塑般的高挺鼻梁还磨蹭着他的脸，“再来一次好不好？就一次！”

李东赫算是裁在李帝努手上了，从第一眼见到他起。那个看起来冷漠疏离的脸庞下，没成想只是不善言辞的傻瓜一个。

李东赫被李帝努的美色冲昏头脑，答应了他的要求。当然，事后恢复理智的李东赫又气得跑掉了。因为李帝努不止要了一次，还有第二次、第三次、第四次......

李东赫：“李帝努的嘴，骗人的鬼！”

李帝努事后也懊悔不已。他担心李东赫会因为残留在体内的精子而受凉生病，便把已经累得睡着的李东赫小心翼翼地抱进浴室清洗。

“帝努......”

李帝努似是听见怀里的李东赫梦呓了几句，在他额头上温柔地亲了一口，“辛苦你了，东赫。”

/

“所以，你生气就因为昨晚被李帝努操晕，然后就跑来我这儿了？”黄仁俊现在的状态就是乌鸡鲅鱼。

晚上十点多了，黄仁俊刚做完一天的工作准备休息。黄仁俊的得力组手兼男朋友，罗渽民推开了他办公室的门。

“仁俊辛苦啦～”

“哦，你也搞定了吧？”黄仁俊陷进办公椅里，上手捏了捏因为长时间配戴着眼镜而酸痛的鼻梁。“东赫他们没什么事吧？”

“今天我去N区只看到了李帝努，我觉得他们俩应该没事了。”罗渽民想起今早见到的李帝努容光焕发的样子，想来李东赫大概被吃干抹净，累得还在睡觉吧。

“这东赫，净一天天给我惹事！”黄仁俊一想到李东赫就陷入了以前的各种回忆。最让他永生难忘的还是当初派李东赫去和李帝努交涉一批货物，这俩居然交到床上去了！

“他现在也只会给李帝努惹事了。你放心吧！李帝努会照顾好他的。”罗渽民说着话的同时靠近黄仁俊的办公椅，双手搭在办公椅的把手上，“仁俊，关心一下你的男朋友好不好？”

黄仁俊被罗渽民完全堵住了去路。他看一眼罗渽民的眼神，心想一定又是满腹坏水，“你又想干啥？”

“干你啊～”罗渽民笑得很甜，嘴里却说着超级露骨的话，“东赫和志晟都走了，我们可以做了吧？”

“你、你要点儿脸！”黄仁俊羞得满脸通红。他的人生里如果要说第一个意外是李东赫跟李帝努在一起了，那第二个意外就是罗渽民，他的下属。要说起跟罗渽民的渊源又是另一段冗长的故事。

罗渽民偷亲一口陷入沉思的黄仁俊，见黄仁俊回神又羞又恼地想骂人，就直接用唇封住了他欲开口的嘴，办公室里瞬间只剩下两人接吻的暧昧水渍声和喘息声。

就在黄仁俊已经意乱情迷分不清南北，而罗渽民准备提枪上阵之时，办公室的门被人猝不及防地推开了。

罗渽民吓得差点萎了不说，黄仁俊则差点当场咬舌自尽。东北大哥被人看到在自己下属身下这个样子，还有一点威信吗？！

李东赫气愤地打开门就看到一室旖旎，生气因子顿时烟消云散，尴尬因子迅速聚集让他结结巴巴地说：“对对对对、对不起，我什么也没看到，你们继续！”语毕，转身就关门，动作不拖泥带水一气呵成。

罗渽民：“......”

黄仁俊：“......”

回想着刚刚十分钟前的事情，罗渽民更加哀怨地看着坐在对面的李东赫，“李东赫，你可真会挑时间啊。”语气冷得都能冻死人。

“我......我不是说了对不起了嘛......”李东赫自知理亏，头埋得超低。

黄仁俊心累道：“那你闹够了可以回去了吧？”

“不回！我到现在还腰酸背痛，尤其大腿这里！”李东赫龇牙咧嘴地用手指着大腿根，“也不想想我来这里有多艰难！这双腿仿佛不是我的腿。”

“那你就休息啊！谁让你大老远跑这里来？”黄仁俊叹口气，只要李东赫在的一天，他就不能安生一天。

“我已经通知李帝努来这里了，应该五分钟后就到。”罗渽民在一旁轻飘飘地说。

“等一下？！你什么时候？”李东赫生无可恋。早知道不来了，等一会儿回去可能还要挨操......

办公室的门又被人打开。众人齐刷刷看去，发现居然是朴志晟。

黄仁俊首先反应过来，“朴志晟？！你怎么也来了？”

“仁俊哥，借我躲一躲就好！”朴志晟紧张兮兮地打开办公室内的遮帘看窗外的情况，确认一番后才松了一口气。

“你看啥呢？”黄仁俊对朴志晟这个比自己小的弟弟每次的行为都一头雾水。

“那个追求者啊！”朴志晟一说到这个就开始喋喋不休，“他今天一大早就找来了，还和我爸打了个照面。我爸居然还说他不错，让我们在一起来着......”朴志晟不可置信地抱着自己的头，心里感叹我这年纪真是承受了太多......

当众人看着朴志晟极其丰富的独角戏时，门又双叒叕被打开了。

“东赫！”李帝努一进门就向着李东赫走去，“东赫，我们回家吧！昨天这么累怎么还跑这里来了？”

李东赫：“......我那么累还不是因为你。”

“那我以后尽量就要一次就好，我们回家吧，嗯？”

黄仁俊在一旁怎么看怎么像一只大灰狼在哄骗一只单纯无辜小绵羊，不禁怀疑起自己当初是不是看错李帝努了......东赫交给他真的没问题吗？

“啊，朴志晟！”

一道海豚音突然闯进众人耳里。没人发现房里还多出了一个人，是一个染着一头张扬的橙色头发的奶团子。

朴志晟惊恐万分：“你怎么在这里？！”

奶团子甜甜地笑出了猫咪纹，“来找你的啊！”

众人还在疑惑，李帝努率先问道：“辰乐，你说你要追的星星就是朴志晟？”

“没错哦，帝努哥！”钟辰乐上前抱着已经愣神的朴志晟，“星星很帅吧？”

“这不是那个奶团子吗？”李东赫严肃看着李帝努，“你果然跟他......”

李帝努马上着急解释，“绝对没有，东赫！我是来这里时遇到的辰乐，我真的当他是我弟弟！我可以对天发誓！”说着还竖起三根手指。

“不是，等一下！”朴志晟挣扎着从钟辰乐怀里逃出来，躲到黄仁俊身后，“你怎么还不放弃啊？”

“为什么要放弃啊？”钟辰乐天真地问。

“我都拒绝你了啊！”

“那跟我有什么关系？”

朴志晟差点被这句回答噎死，“不......我都拒绝你了你应该去找其他人啊！”

“可是我只喜欢你啊。”

“你......”朴志晟有被气得无语。

“如果你不愿意和我成为恋人，那我包养你可以吗？”

“哈？？？？？”钟辰乐的发言让房里所有人都一脸问号。

“放心，我家很有钱的，你要多少都可以！”钟辰乐跑到朴志晟面前拉起他的手，“给我一个机会不行吗？”

李东赫对于钟辰乐锲而不舍的告白感动得快要流泪，“辰乐是个好孩子呀！我真是误会他了。”

“哈？”李帝努搞不懂李东赫怎么突然就原谅了钟辰乐。不过目前为止比较让他操心的是钟辰乐。

在一星期前跑来找他的钟辰乐就让他略感意外，虽然两人是表兄弟，但是平常李家并没有和钟家有任何往来。钟家老早就已经转为白道，因此与身为黑道的李家是能避多远就有多远。钟辰乐也向他如实道出了来意，就是单纯想向他请教怎么追人，因为他知道李帝努和隔壁仇家的下属，李东赫在一起的故事。

李帝努知道钟家很保护这唯一的孩子，也就是钟辰乐，所以在知道钟辰乐喜欢的人还是道上某个不知名的混混时就毫不留情赶他走。当然，钟辰乐怎么可能这么容易放弃？在他的软磨硬泡下，李帝努还是让他留了下来。因为这样，就导致了后续李东赫误会的一系列事情......

朴志晟还在风中凌乱，肩膀就被黄仁俊重重拍了一下，“我觉得志晟你可以试试！”

黄仁俊认真想了想，居然有冤大头喜欢臭手朴志晟，不愁他没人要了。朴志晟如果答应了，那也就是说不会再跑来他这里了，志晟他爸也不会天天打电话给他让他催志晟回家！简直一举多得！

“我也觉得你可以试试！”李东赫也加入了劝说朴志晟的行列。他单纯被钟辰乐感动了，还认为朴志晟真的不解风情！

“对呀！你不试试怎么知道不喜欢我呢？”钟辰乐眼见居然有人帮腔，马上也一齐加入。

“啥？”朴志晟被三个人围着，口水喷了他一脸，只觉得头昏脑涨。

朴志晟：我上辈子一定是一道数学题，我真的太难了.jpg

李帝努：“我们要不要救救志晟啊？”

罗渽民看着面前的架势：“......还是不了吧。”

最后的最后，朴志晟糊里糊涂地答应钟辰乐试着交往一个月。

黄仁俊看时间太晚了就把朴志晟和钟辰乐二人留了下来，李帝努和李东赫则毫不留情赶了回去。

临走前，李帝努还不放心钟辰乐，“今天你到这里来家里人知道吗？”

“知道，我跟他们说了我喜欢的人在这里！”

“那他们没反对？”李帝努颇感惊讶。

“没有！他们只让我小心一点，有什么事就来找帝努哥你。”钟辰乐抠着手指头，“我知道帝努哥你一直担心着我，真的很谢谢你！”

“你没事就好。”李帝努宠溺地摸着钟辰乐的头。

“帝努，你好慢啊！”李东赫从背后抱着李帝努的腰撒娇道，“我累了。”

“这就回去了。”李帝努拍拍李东赫固在他腰上的手。

钟辰乐看着面前腻歪的两人愧疚地道歉，“之前害帝努哥你和东赫哥吵架了，对不起，都是我的错。”

“说什么呢？”李东赫放开紧抱李帝努腰的手，转而摸着钟辰乐的头，“不是辰乐你的错，是我自己不信任帝努才会这样的。”

“那，你们现在和好了？”

“算......算是吧！”李东赫弱弱地说。

“如果你们下次还吵架，那就床上解决！”钟辰乐真诚建议道，“没有什么事情是床上不能解决的，一次不行就两次！”

李东赫看着钟辰乐一脸‘相信我准没错’的表情：“......那如果还有第三次、第四次呢？”

李帝努马上抢在钟辰乐面前说：“......东赫啊我们回家吧！”

_END


End file.
